Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (stylized as Plants vs. Zombies GW2) is an upcoming third-person shooter video game developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts. It is the fourth game in the Plants vs. Zombies series and the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. The game was announced on the Xbox E3 briefing on June 15, 2015. Only a trailer was shown, but gameplay footage was later presented on EA Games' E3 press conference. According to the online game stores, the game is scheduled to be released on February 23, 2016 (North American version) and February 25, 2016 (European version) for PC and current generation consoles.[https://www.pvzgw2.com/ Official website for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2] On a GamesRadar article,GamesRadar article EA has confirmed that players who unlocked playable characters in the first game will have their characters in the sequel already unlocked. In the same article, a single-player mode was confirmed, along with 6 new classes including Citron and Super Brainz, over 100 playable characters and 12 new maps. Also a new ranking system has been introduced, however this means that every player will start from rank 1 when they begin the game for the first time. Most, possibly even all customization items from the first Garden Warfare are not returning to Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2. Some of this information was later added to the official website.If players pre-order the game they receive a free in game item which is also a spoof of Mass Effect, the Z7 Mech. Game history *June 15, 2015: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is announced and is set to release in Spring 2016. A new trailer for the game is released, along with a gameplay video of new zombie classes and Graveyard Ops. *July 8, 2015: A second trailer for the game has been released announcing the new "Seeds of Time" map and split-screen gameplay. *August 5, 2015: A new gameplay video showing off plant classes and Moon Base Z is revealed. The game is demoed on Gamescom. *August 8, 2015: In an interview with IGN, producer Kyle Duncan reveals more gameplay from the mode Herbal Assault showing plant gameplay of the three new plant classes on Moon Base Z. *September 17, 2015: A dev diary has been released, going into detail about the new characters and strategies for each of them. *October 29, 2015 -...: Short trailers showing some of the new variants for returning characters have been shown on Facebook and Twitter. The only variants seen in trailers so far (in order) is the Park Ranger, Yeti Chomper, Stuffy Sunflower, Zen Cactus, Roadie Z Engineer, Tennis Star, Rock Pea, Captain Flameface and the Zoologist. *November 5, 2015: A teaser showing gameplay for the Z7 Mech alongside a release date of February 23, 2016. *December 9, 2015: Another new teaser showcasing the new Solo Mode, new character variants, and Crazy Settings is released. Plants New plants *Citron (character class) **Iron Citron **Electro Citron **Unnamed ice-themed Citron variant **Unnamed blue futuristic Citron variant *Rose (character class) **Druid Rose **Unnamed fire Rose variant *Kernel Corn (character class) **Pops Corn **Unnamed fire-themed Kernel Corn variant *Weeds, the plant equivalent to the AI zombies in Garden Ops (the standard ones are the plant equivalent of Browncoat Zombies) *Unnamed Weed wearing a pumpkin (possibly the plant variant of the Conehead Zombie) *Unnamed Weed wearing a flower pot (possibly the plant variant of the Buckethead Zombie) *Unnamed Weed wearing a vase (possibly the plant variant of the Outhouse Zombie) *Unnamed Weed wearing a tree trunk (possibly the variant of the Coffin Zombie) *Unnamed Weed carrying a flag (possibly the plant variant of the Flag Zombie) *Rock Pea *Unnamed purple Peashooter variant *Stuffy Sunflower *Vampire Flower *Unnamed black and white Sunflower variant (possibly redesigned Metal Petal) *Unnamed disco-themed Chomper variant *Yeti Chomper *Zen Cactus *Giga Torchwood as a Graveyard Ops boss *Dandelion *EMPeach (ability) Returning plants *All Peashooter variants except Berry Shooter *All Sunflower variants *All Chomper variants except Chester Chomper *All Cactus variants except Citrus Cactus *Garlic Drone *Artichoke Drone *Heal Flower *Spikeweed *Chili Bean Bomb *Bonk Choy *Gatling Pea Zombies New zombies *Super Brainz (character class) **Unnamed electric-themed Super Brainz variant *Captain Deadbeard (character class) **Captain Flameface *Imp and Z-Mech (character class) **Unnamed Z7 Imp variant **Unnamed construction worker-themed Imp variant **Unnamed shrimp-themed Imp variant *Zoologist *Roadie Z Engineer *Park Ranger *Tennis Star *Unnamed computer technician-themed Scientist variant *Unnamed biker-themed All-Star variant *Unnamed ice-themed Engineer variant *Zen Sensei as a Garden Ops boss *Mr. Toasty (possibly the zombie equivalent of the Snap Dragon) *Gatling Bot (possibly the zombie equivalent of the Gatling Pea) *Super Heal Bot (possibly the zombie equivalent of the Heal Flower) *Mr. Freezy (possibly the zombie equivalent of the Ice-shroom) *Breaker Bot (possibly the zombie equivalent of the Bonk Choy) *Rocket Bot *Unnamed Jack-in-a-box Bot (possibly the zombie equivalent of the Doom-shroom) Returning zombies *All Engineer variants *All Scientist variants except Dr. Chester *All All-Star variants *All Foot Soldier variants *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Coffin Zombie *Disco Zombie *Gargantuar Backyard Battleground Welcomes to your very own Plants vs. Zombies playground. In your Backyard Battleground you can edit your character’s abilities and customizations, choose quests, jump into co-op or multiplayer action modes, or invite up to 3 friends in to your backyard to start a party and take on AI – defeat a wave, and a more powerful wave will show up. You can also switch teams to challenge your friends! '' Backyard Battleground is your own frontline base to plan your attack before you enter the battle for Zomburbia. '' Game modes New *Graveyard Ops *Herbal Assault Returning *Garden Ops *Team Vanquish *Gardens & Graveyards *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed! *Suburbination Maps New abilities Several gameplay videos have shown new abilities for returning characters: *A heal beam for the Scientist (replacing the Zombie Heal Station) *A time travel ability for the Scientist (replacing the Warp) *A stationary turret for the Engineer (replacing the Zombot Drone due to Parrot Pal) *A sprint charge ability for the Chomper (possibly replacing the Burrow) *A possible new Gatling mode/Pea Gatling redesign for the Peashooter (replacing the Pea Gatling) Returning Abilities Upon gameplay, several abilities from the original Garden Warfare will return to Garden Warfare 2. * Pea Gatling * Hyper * Goop * Burrow * Spikeweed * Heal Beam * Sunbeam * Heal Flower * Potato Mine * Tallnut Battlement * Zombie Stink Cloud * Rocket Jump * ZPG * Jackhammer * Sticky Explody Ball * Imp Punt * Sprint Tackle * Dummy Shield New customizations Peashooter *A carousel hat (hat) *A purple hairstyle (hat) *A Mardi Gras mask (accessory) *Googly eyes (accessory) *An emoji mask (accessory) *A new pair of goggles/glasses (accessory) *Boxing gloves (organic) *Large cyan crystals (organic) Chomper *An emoji mask (accessory) Sunflower *An emoji mask (accessory) *Science goggles (accessory) *Bunny ears (hat) Cactus *An emoji mask (accessory) Rose *An emoji mask (accessory) Kernel Corn *A viking helmet (hat) *A viking beard (accessory) *An emoji mask (accessory) Citron *An emoji mask (accessory) Foot Soldier *Orange hair with ponytails (hat) All-Star *An emoji mask (accessory) Scientist *An emoji mask (accessory) Engineer *An emoji mask (accessory) Super Brainz *A knight helmet (hat) *An orange beard (facial hair) Captain Deadbeard *An emoji mask (accessory) Imp and Z-Mech *An emoji mask (accessory) Gallery References Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)